


Returning the Favor

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [45]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sam Winchester, M/M, Ritual Kink, Sub Dean Winchester, Sub Eliot Spencer, Taking Care Of Dean, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “You take care of me.  Always have.  Sometimes, I just like to return the favor.”





	

 

It wasn’t anything new.  In fact, it was a nightly ritual, something that Dean did as soon as they came back to whatever place they were calling home for the night.  Eliot never did it.  He knew they needed it done but for some reason it was always Dean that took care of this particular routine.  When Dean had left them, it had fallen to Sam to take it up, like Eliot refused to step into Dean’s shoes. 

Eliot had called tonight while they were driving; off on a solo hunt which none of them liked but it happened sometimes.  It reminded Sam of the days when their relationship was still new and Eliot hunted on his own with only an occasional meet up.  He was already done with his hunt but he needed a night to sleep it off and Sam understood well enough, no matter how much he wanted Eliot back in their bed tonight.

They’d be able to catch up the next night and Sam was glad enough of that.  In fact, as his eyes landed on Dean in his nightly ritual, Sam was more than alright with having a night alone with his brother.

Sam watched as Dean finished setting their weapons where he wanted them; easy access in case something came for them in the middle of the night.  As Dean dropped the bag with the rest of their weapons by the table, he foraged inside until he found the salt. 

He started at the same place every night.  He walked to the door and inspected the door frame itself before he moved in the room in a clock-wise fashion to look at each opening to the outside world, before he returned back to his starting point.

The door got a thick line first, and then he began to work salt across all of the points of entry.  Every window was salted and even the entry from the bathroom to the main room of the hotel got a thick line on the floor.

When he was done, Dean set the salt down and circled the room one more time to check the lines. 

When he returned to the door, Sam could barely hold himself still.  He was hard, just watching Dean as he moved through the room, around the room.  Each movement was controlled and efficient, no wasted energy.  He was a trained soldier, someone who was used to pushing himself beyond what his body was capable of and he saved his reserves even when they were between hunts. 

There was an elegance, a grace in the way Dean moved and Sam had always watched with hungry eyes.  There was more to it though.  There was something sacred about the way Dean always circled the room three times.  It wasn’t just a need to check the lines, but something ingrained in Dean.  Some other form of protection Sam didn’t understand.  Dean’s need to protect and serve amazed Sam, as it always had.  As it always would.

Dean still had his back to Sam and he was half way across the room before he’d even decided to act on his impulses.  He needed tonight though and he didn’t think Dean would say no. 

Sam grabbed his brother by the wrists and pushed forward.  Dean was caught face first against the door.

“Sam?”

“What do you whisper into the door every night, Dean, when you make your circles of protection?” he asked as he held Dean’s wrists pinned behind him.  His mouth was just behind Dean’s ear and he nipped slightly at the lobe.  He was pressed against Dean’s body and he felt the shiver run through his brother.

“Sammy,” Dean’s voice was wrecked and Sam hadn’t done a damn thing yet. 

“Do you know what it does to me, Dean?  Every night when you lay down your layers of protection?  Every night when you put yourself between me and anything that might want to hurt me?  Other people talk about what it’s like to have a sub who would do anything to serve them, but they have no idea.  You would, wouldn’t you Dean?  If I told you to crawl across the floor for me, you would.  If I told you to humiliate yourself in public, you would.  If I told you to die for me, you would.”

“Yes,” Dean whispered into the door.

Sam closed his eyes as he ran his nose over the back of Dean’s neck.  It wasn’t a surprise that Dean answered so readily, so easily.  It didn’t make it any easier to hear and it didn’t make him any less turned on at the lengths his brother would go for him. 

“You took such great care of your salt lines, Dean.  Don’t mess them up,” Sam whispered as he let go of Dean’s hands.  Dean didn’t try to move away from Sam but he braced himself against the door, forearms pressed to the frame around his head.  Sam pressed his chest to Dean’s back now that his hands were out of the way.  He pressed his palms over Dean’s arms for a moment before he followed down his arms then skimmed around to his chest.  His hands trailed a path down Dean’s body until he found the hard press of Dean’s cock against the front of his jeans.  Dean groaned at the touch and Sam smiled against his brother’s neck. 

He didn’t say anything as he popped the button of Dean’s jeans and pulled the zipper down.  Sam didn’t touch him yet, as much as he wanted to, but instead he dug his fingers under the waistband and pushed Dean’s pants and boxers down together. 

He took a step back then and just watched Dean.  His brother spread his legs a little wider but he shuffled his feet back slightly to keep from messing up the salt line he’d drawn at the bottom of the door. 

It made Sam want to crawl on his knees, get his hands on Dean’s ass, and bury himself there.  He took a few more steps back until he could grab the bottle out of the bags Dean had carried in.  He didn’t rush.  Dean would stand there for hours if Sam put him there and it was something beautiful, to see his brother like that, half naked and waiting.

Dean had lost his jacket as soon as they’d stepped in the front door but he still wore a dark green button up over his black tee shirt.  The sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and Sam could watch the muscles in Dean’s forearms for hours and not grow bored. 

The bottom of the shirt came down just to the middle of Dean’s ass and moved slightly with each breath Dean took.  Sam could tell the waiting game was working for his sub.  Dean liked to be looked at; he liked to be watched, even when it was just Sam watching him.  If Eliot were there he might give the other sub a bit of a show, but Sam wanted to reward Dean for the care he always showed him and he knew just what Dean liked.

He stripped quickly out of his own clothes.  He couldn’t care less about his state of undress, but once he was done with Dean he didn’t want to have to pull away for something like undressing.  It would be enough to get Dean undressed and well cared for tonight.

There was a vulnerability to the way Dean’s jeans and boxers were puddled around his shoes and Sam took a moment to flick open the bottle and spread lubricant over his hand as he began to stroke himself. 

When he stepped back into Dean’s space, Dean’s forehead fell to the door and Sam could feel his need in the tension of his body. 

“So good, Dean,” he whispered as he lined himself up. 

“Yeah,” Dean whispered back. 

His body relaxed then as he waited, but Sam didn’t make him wait long for long.  Dean wasn’t as tight as he usually was, not with the way Sam had taken his time opening up and fucking him the night before, but without any prep he knew his brother would feel it.  A deep breath from Dean let Sam know he was managing the pain before Sam drove in with one sharp thrust. 

Dean’s body tensed at first and Sam waited until Dean relaxed again.  He wanted to give Dean the rough sex he loved but he didn’t want to actually hurt him tonight. 

“Sam, come on,” Dean begged as he waited. 

Sam was amazed at the way Dean remained completely still for him.  His sub’s ability to do what Sam wanted, often without being told, was always a source of awe for Sam.  He bunched up Dean’s shirt in the back and held it with one hand as he pulled out, slow and steady before he thrust all the way in again.  He watched the way his cock slid in and out of his brother’s body. 

Dean moaned and it was all Sam wanted to hear.  He began to thrust harder, fucking his brother against the door.    He reached around with his free hand and began to stroke Dean’s length in time with the movement of his hips. 

“Sammy,” he begged again.

Sam smiled against his neck and he bit lightly at the skin there.  Dean moaned at the light pain. 

“Come for me, Dean,” Sam whispered.

Dean wasn’t quiet as he shouted Sam’s name into the door.   His body clenched tight around Sam and that was enough to send Sam crashing into orgasm as well.  He thrust a few more times before he stilled his body and let himself rest against Dean’s back.

Dean stayed where he was, taking Sam’s weight, until Sam finally pulled out of his brother’s body and took a step away.  Dean didn’t move as Sam went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up.  He brought out a warmed washcloth and wiped over Dean’s abused hole before he dropped it to the floor. 

Sam knelt down and pulled the strings loose on Dean’s right boot and tapped at it until Dean raised his foot enough to remove the boot and sock.  He did the same for the other foot then.  Sam slowly pulled the boxers and denim from the puddle around Dean’s ankles and tossed them aside. 

He stood then and pulled Dean back so that he was no longer leaning against the door.  He let his hands wander under the hem of Dean’s shirt to brush across his stomach and chest.  His brother relaxed under his touch and Sam smiled into Dean’s hair.

He pulled Dean’s button up off his shoulders and threw it over with Dean’s jeans.  When he raised Dean’s arms, Dean complied and Sam stripped his shirt away.

Sam took a few minutes to simply feel the warmth of his brother’s body, pressed back to chest with him, before he pulled him over towards the bed. 

Sam wrapped Dean in his arms and whispered soothing words of praise and continued to run his arms over Dean’s skin.

Sam thought his brother was nearly asleep before he broke the silence between them. 

“What was that all for?” Dean asked quietly.

Sam pressed a kiss to his temple.  “You take care of me.  Always have.  Sometimes, I just like to return the favor.”

“Always gonna take care of you, Sammy,” Dean said against Sam’s neck.

Sam listened as Dean’s breathing changed and he knew that his brother was finally asleep.  “Always gonna take care of you too, Dean.  Always.”

 

           

   

 

 


End file.
